shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Enter! An Oprhan Shinobi
Many years ago: a brave shinobi warrior fought in a war known as the Shinobi War 1. This lad's name was Katamaru. He was a skilled Shinobi who looked death in the eyes and intimadted him. Whenever he was faced with death: he was known to strike first. But sadly, he was killed before he could make the first move. His soul was locked in a katana; who has it or where it lays is a total mystery. But it's said: that whoever finds it and takes ownership of it, will be guided by the Ketamaru. But if a person with an evil heart taks ownership of it: that person will be destroyed by the spirit of Ketamaru. The Tale starts long ago in the year 1000AD and with the orphane ninja known as Hayashi Ryun. He was sitting on a cherry tree trunk and picking red cherries and eatting them. He swallowed. "Heh." He said picking another cherry from it's branch. "I hope it's not poisnous." He said flicking it in his mouth, chewing and swallowed. He was wearing a black, longsleeve shirt with a red flak jacket that had no pockets and it was zipped up. He wore: blue pants that was just an inch above the knees and knee high boots that covered the rest of his legs and feet. Ryun also wore bicker gloves to protect his hands from blows. He had cream brown hair and grey eyes. On the buttom of the tree: three shinobi from the nearest village went to Ryun's Tree and consluted him. "Hey!" Shouted Shi. "Hey! Ryun!" He shouted again. Shi nodded to Hoseki and he grabbed the tree and started to shake it volently. The cherries fell off the tree and so did Ryun. Ryun looked up and smiled. Keski, Hoseki's older brother, Hoseki, and Shi looked at Ryun with anger painted on the face. "Those cherries belong to the Sakura Village!" Shouted Keseki."Not a snot nosed thirteen year old!" Ryun did a three-sixt on the dirt and he created grey smoke. Minutes later: only Ryun walked out; unharmed. Fools thought that they could take me on. Thought Ryun looking behind his shoulder. Well they desirved thier treats. The smoke cleared and Hoseki(23), Shi(19) and Keseki(29) were motionless. Ryun walked to Sakura Village and envied other children; due to them having parents. He walked onwards and he bumped a male shopper. He turned to look at his bumper. "Hey you!" Said the angry shopper. "I'm talking to you!" He dropped his basket full of fresh friuts and walked over to Ryun. He gripped him and brought him to his face. "Who do you think you're bumping, stranger" Sneered the angry shooper. He was wearing a white gi with an emblem on the back, he had bandages around his arms, knuckles, and fingers but only to about his finger tips. Black gi pants, brown boots. His hair was a whitish color and his eyes were white as well. "You!" Replied Ryun. "You bastard." Grinned the angry shopper. Ryun rised his hand and flipped the shopper off. A girl ran over to the boys. "Seki, please, stop!" Shouted the girl trying to break them up. "Sister... get your damn hands off me!" Shouted Seki looing into his sister's eyes. "You're blind!" She reminded him. "And you know that father prohibits fighting hin the village!" Seki grinned his teeth and let Ryun go and stromed off. Ryun straighted his flak jacket off. "What's Johnny Sunshine's problem?" He asked. "It's my brother." Said Kasumi. "He doesn't like to be bumped by anybody... especially strangers." She explained. "Heh... he has to learn that's life." Said Ryun. Kasumi knodded and extended her hand. And Ryun shooke on it. "Please come to my house." Said Kasumi. "Where do you live?" Asked Ryun. Kasumi pointed a church like building ontop of a hill. "Its known as Founder's Peek." "Okay.. I'll be there at around 17:30(5:30pm)." Said Ryun looking for a sun dial. "Okay... I'll meet you then." She ran off and Ryun slightly blushed. Ryun walked over to a Time Keeper's Shoppe. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked. "It's 13:26pm." Said the kind elderly man. "Thanks." Ryun gave the elderly man three gold pieces. He walked off. Three hours later: Ryun scaled to Founder's Peek and when he got to the door, he noticed Seki training. He didn't pay attention to Ryun. He banged on the door and Kasumi answred it. She was wearing a red kimono (like a long dress but with long sleeves and a V shape for the neck hole) and her black hair reflecting over the sunlight and the kimono. She gestured him in and he walked in. Ryun knelt down on the small pillow in front of him. Kasumi's and Seki's Mother poured some fresh tea in a small cup. Thier Father sat down and the Kasumi and her mother... than Seki. "Great ramen, mom!" Shouted Kasumi scooping more ramen in her mouth. "So Ryun" Asked Kasumi's and Seki's Father. "what does your father do for a living?" My father... make something up. he thought. "My father..." He started. "is a weapons merchant. Great Swordsmen." He lied. "Oh!" Said Thier Father in Awe. Seki glared at Ryun. Thier father asked Ryun many question and finally Seki jumped out of his skin and attacked Ryun. "SEKI!!!!!" Shouted Everyone jumping out thier skins. Next time on Ryun: The Tale of a Shinobi: "Seki's destroying the enitre kitchen and living room!" "Kasumi! Stop him!" "I wish I could!" "I won't let some Blind kid kill me!" To Be Continued